What's your number?
by BashfullyBeautiful92
Summary: Her hips arched up to meet his as his hand brushed across her bare stomach. 'How many' She whispered as his lips moved to suck on her neck gently.


**AN- **here goes nothing,I apologise for any grammar or spelling mistakes!

**Disclaimer- **I don't own anastasia...funny that

Anya sighed for what felt like the hundredth them that night. Dimitri let out a disgruntled snort of a snore, before he turned on his side and threw his arm around Anya pulling her close to him. Anya bit down on her lip, holding back a smile before she hesitantly ran her nails up and down his bare arm.

Vlad had been right. He can sleep through anything.

She shivered slightly as the cool air hit her bare shoulders causing her to snuggle closer to him. Her husband. She giggled still finding it strange that this man she couldn't stand mere days ago was now her husband. It made her feel so very grown up.

She glanced down at the disregarded clothes on the ground of the cabin and a blush crept across her face as she thought of other things that made her feel so very grown up.

_He_ made her feel so very grown up. Every time he _touched_ her, _kissed_ her and...well _you know_.

She turned towards him, and let her index finger down the crooked slope in the bridge of his nose, giving it a tweak in attempt to disturb him from his slumber. He simply swiped her hand away before flopping onto his back.

Yet again another sigh escaped her lips. She rolled onto her side,letting her leg perch across his hip in a position she found was rather comfortable. His hand automatically fell to her thigh hitching it up higher. She felt him stirring underneath her and she realised she found out a way to drag him out of his sleeping state.

She placed a gentle kiss on his chest, then his shoulder, then his neck, hovering above his lips.

'Hello,' he said groggily taking her by surprise.

'Hello,' she whispered placing a soft kiss to his lips.

'What time is it?' He questioned, stretching his free arm above his head. Anya grabbed his arm, bringing it across her shoulder and checking the time on his watch

'4:03 am' she informed him.

'Why the hell are you waking me up for then?' He questioned, rubbing her bare thigh gently.

'I couldn't sleep' she groaned, pouting childishly.

'What did you think I could do about it?' He asked, rubbing the sleep out of his eye.

Although Anya was far from a shy and in no way bashful she was still not completely comfortable with out right talking about their bedroom activities. Instead she settled for an arched eyebrow and a suggestive look.

'Oh how scandalised of you dear princess,' laughed Dimitri, leaning his lips close to hers chuckling.

'Its your highness to you,' she retorted, falling onto her back, pulling him along with her.

'I am but here to serve you sweetheart,' he grinned at her as he settled between her legs. She scrunched her nose up she wasn't sure if she preferred brat or sweetheart. 'What?' He asked leaning on his elbows which where on either side of her head.

'Its just strange,' she whispered.

'What is?' He questioned, threading his fingers through her hair which was fanned out on the pillow of the cramped bed.

'Everything,' she answered, 'Me. You. Us. Where we are.'

'I know,' he nodded in agreement before placing a soft kiss to the crinkle in her nose, 'but I kinda like it,'

'Me too,' she smiled. He leaned down pressing his lips to hers once again, she had improved on her techniques he had to admit. Her hips arched up to meet his as his hand brushed across her bare stomach. 'How many?' She whispered as his lips moved to suck on her neck gently.

'Oh for Gods sake Anya,' he sighed pushing him self of her and lying beside her once again in aggravation.

'I have a right to know,' she sighed also, becoming sick of the same conversation. Well they wouldn't have to have the same stupid conversation if he'd just give her the answer.

'No actually Anya, you don't,' groaned Dimitri, running his hand roughly through his hair.

Anya huffed, sitting up, holding the bed sheet close to her chest. She wasn't going to let Dimitri's anger deflect her from approaching the situation at hand.

'Yes I do,' she corrected with a roll of her eyes, 'look at it this way, every woman you've ever...had in your bed, I've had in mine,'

'Niether of us have an actual bed Anya,' he retorted with a self satisfied smirk. The smirk that made Anya both wanna hit him and kiss him at the same time.

'You know what I mean,' she scolded, folding her arms over her chest, insuring the sheet stayed securely in place.

Dimitri eyed her carefully for a moment, before sitting up beside her, and placing his lips close to her ear.

'Sex,' he whispered, before pulling away his eyes going comically wide, 'oh. Look, I'm not burning in hell,'

'Oh, shut up,' she hissed.

'You've really changed since becoming all royal and what not,' Dimitri said seriously, 'the old Anya would have told me to shut up in a much more colourful way. Using language that would have made even my cheeks burn,'

'Oh I'll make your cheeks burn alright,' she warned him, 'give you a nice red hand print on the left cheek to match your right,' she offered.

His mouth opened in what she was sure was going to be a ego bruising retort but he soon shut his it again.

'Anya, why does it matter,' he asked, his eyes becoming almost pleading.

'I don't know, it just does,' she shrugged, pulling her legs to her chest. She lifted hand up in search of her pendant, only to remember that she'd took it off when they'd arrived at the cabin, now that she had Dimitri she didn't need it to protect her. 'its just,' she muttered, 'you _know_ your the only man whose touched me, seen me, had me that way,'

A looks of guilt appears on his face as he begins to understand where she's coming from.

'Its our first night as man and wife, do you really wanna spend it arguing?' He questioned, leaning his chin on her shoulder.

'No,' she replied after a long pause, 'so just tell me how many woman you've been with and this'll be all over with.'

Dimitri growled in frustration, pulling his boxers on and climbing out of bed.

'Where are you going?' She asked as he headed towards the bathroom.

'Away from you,' he replied before slamming the door shut.

Anya flopped back on the mattress knowing that he couldn't stay in the bathroom forever.

Dimitri huffed against the wall in the tiny toilet. Jaw clenched and arms crossed. He wasn't going to back down for this one. He'd stay in the bathroom all night if he has too.

He was finally getting some ass but she was a pain in his.

She glanced around the room, grabbing his button down shirt of the floor finally giving up on sleep. She pulled on his shirt before beginning to left the rest of the abandoned clothes of the floor and folding them up at setting them in the corner of the room.

She gazed longingly at the tattered dress she had wore earlier. Grinning slightly wondering if some off the stitching had not been pulled apart in Dimitri's eagerness to get it off her and not in the battle with Rasputin.

'You're too good for me,' he whispered from the door, causing Anya to snap her head in his direction.

'Not that again,' she groaned

'The repetitiveness gets annoying right?' He teased with an arched eyebrow.

She gripped onto the materiel of the dress a little too tightly, laughing slightly.

'You know, I prefer that blue dress you bought me to this,' she informed him.

A small smile tugged in the side of his lips.

'And not because it was that pretty because honestly, it was damn ugly before I fixed it up a bit,' she informed earning an eye roll from Dimitri, 'but because it was the first ever dress anyone had ever bought me, actually it was the first ever anything anyone had ever bought me, at least from want I can remember,' she folded her dress and placed it on the top of the other piles of clothes, 'and don't think I didn't notice that you missed on a few meals between then and Paris,'

Silence filled the room.

'You know I wish there wasn't a number you know that right?' He asked her, causing her to sigh.

'Look I don't really care that you had sex before me,' she finally stated, shocking Dimitri at her openness to the subject.

'Well then why does the number matter,' he questioned again, 'your my wife, that's all that should matter,'

Silence took over the cabin once again. Dimitri could see that he's winning the argument.

'And I love you,' he whispered, walking toward her, 'and you are the only number that counts.'

Anya seemed to ponder this as she wrapped her arms around his neck, he slipped his around her waist, hunching down to kiss her.

'Is it double digits?' She questioned.

'Oh my god would you shut your trap!' He cried out chuckling slightly.

'Is it below ten?' She guessed, pulling back to look at him.

'Yes.' He finally give in 'but above five, now can we please move on,'

'Fine!' She sighed

'Fine!' He shot back

'Fine!' She giggled

'Fine!' He repeated.

'I win!' She whispered, before screeching as he threw her over his shoulder and dragged her back to bed.

**A/n- **well what did you's think? Review maybe, possibly, no


End file.
